You're My Endless Love
by kuroliv
Summary: FINISHED. Hanya enam essai pendek tentang cinta dengan tokoh yang berbeda di setiap essai, mungkin salah satunya sedang kau alami saat ini. — various characters.
1. Scene 1 : Suddenly

**Disclaimer : **Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
**Note : **Alternate Universe.

* * *

Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku. Kalau orang-orang bilang aku mudah jatuh cinta, itu memang benar. Tapi aku selalu menyukai orang yang berbeda tipe denganku. Ia selalu dingin dan aku menjadi kurang nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Saat itu, ada teman sekantor yang kukagumi. Terkadang ia menjadi sangat dekat denganku, terkadang ia juga tidak bisa kujangkau. Kehadirannya bagai angin lalu bagiku.

Tapi rasa suka selalu datang tiba-tiba. Entah bagaimana hal itu terjadi, kau pasti akan menyadarinya sendiri.

* * *

**You're My Endless Love  
**_— Scene 1: Suddenly. —**  
**plot by:_ kuroliv; march 2010.

* * *

Tempat kerjaku adalah kantor desain. Perusahaanku menangani desain cover CD, majalah, sampai direct mail. Butuh ketelitian dan kreatifitas tinggi untuk mengerjakan seluruh proyek yang datang.

Hari ini tugasku untuk membuat desain cover CD telah usai. Aku hanya menunggu contoh produknya jadi dari percetakan, seraya mengoreksi desain proof warna. Pekerjaan ini membuatku kesal jika desain yang harus dikerjakan menumpuk.

Koreksi proof warna CD dan poster reklame yang selesai di hari yang sama membuatku sedikit panik.

"Aaah! Pena pointernya tidak ada!" teriakku sambil mengangkat kertas-kertas yang bertumpukan di meja kerjaku. Beberapa orang tampaknya sedang melihat dan memperhatikanku.

"Tadi terjatuh di dekat mejaku, Inoue," sahut seorang pemuda seraya mengulurkan pena pointer yang kucari. Aku menatapnya. Raut wajahnya selalu seperti itu—tenang dan datar.

"A-arigatou."

Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik dan kembali ke meja kerjanya. Namanya Ulquiorra Schiffer. Orang itu atasanku—kepala tim desain. Sebenarnya aku canggung menghadapinya. Dia begitu pendiam dan tanpa ekspresi. Dia juga seperti orang yang lupa bertegur sapa di luar kantor.

Terus terang—aku juga tidak suka tampangnya. Aku lebih suka…

"Contoh produknya sudah jadi!" sahut seorang gadis yang memiliki potongan rambut cepak. Ia memberikan satu kardus penuh dengan hasil produknya tepat di atas mejaku.

"Wah, akhirnya jadi juga, ya!" sahutku senang. Aku mengambil salah satu produk tersebut dan menatapnya. Memang, kami hanya mengerjakan desain cover CD tersebut. Tapi itu adalah buah kerja kerasku. Perlu bedagang berhari-hari untuk menyelesaikan desainnya.

Aku sengaja melirik Ulquiorra-san. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam pekat itu masih saja berada di mejanya dan tidak beranjak untuk melihat contoh produk yang sudah jadi ini. Cuek seperti biasanya. Tidak senyum sedikitpun. Apa ia tidak bisa menyemangati anak buah?

Biarlah—aku sudah sangat senang contoh produk cover CD ini selesai dari percetakan.

"Eh—apa ini?" bisikku perlahan. Aku mencoba mengeja judul cover CD itu. Sheat Land?

"Ejaan judulnya salah!" teriakku.

"I-itu gawat sekali!" Terdengar desas-desus pernyataan seperti itu dari bibir teman-teman sekantorku.

Segera saja aku beranjak menuju meja kerjaku dan mengambil catatan yang kupakai untuk menulis semua desain. Kubandingkan antara contoh produk yang sudah jadi dan catatanku.

"Benar. Ejaannya salah."

Aku lemas. Sudah beberapa desain kutangani tapi baru kali ini ejaan judulnya bisa salah. Aku mempertemukan lututku dengan dinginnya lantai dan membiarkan kertas-kertas di mejaku berserakan entah kemana.

"Judul CD—kenapa justru judulnya? Padahal aku begitu teliti memeriksa koreksi proofnya—" sahutku. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku malu dengan para pelanggan, "—semuanya sudah kupastikan sendiri."

Teman sekantorku pun mengerumuniku. Desas-desus kembali terdengar dengan jelas. Ya, mungkin waktunya bagiku untuk minta maaf pada para pelanggan karena keteledoranku.

"Orihime, mau kemana?" tanya gadis dengan rambut cepak yang tadi mengantarkan contoh produk salah itu.

"Menemui pelanggan. Minta maaf—" jawabku sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan gadis bernama Tatsuki Arisawa itu.

"Tapi contohnya kan sudah keluar."

Aku berhenti di pintu keluar, seraya menatap Tatsuki. "Ya sudah sampai situ. Aku hanya bisa minta maaf dengan lapang dada."

"Tunggu!"

Sebuah suara menghentikanku. Suara yang dingin. Suara yang jarang terdengar di telingaku.

"Kerjakan sekali lagi," sahut suara itu lagi. "Apa yang salah hanya di sampul depan?"

Suara itu—milik Ulquiorra-san. Yang selama ini kukira tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan anak buahnya. Kemudian ia bertanya lagi, "Apa yang salah hanya di satu tempat?"

"Eh? Entahlah—belum kulihat semua."

"Kalau hanya di satu tempat, kita akan minta bagian itu dicetak ulang," saran Ulquiorra-san sambil meneliti bagian demi bagian desain sampul CD yang dipegangnya.

"Tapi sudah tidak sempat," sahutku—lebih tepatnya aku yang menyela perkataan Ulquiorra-san.

"Minta maaf dengan lapang dada memang bentuk tanggung jawab—" sambutnya seraya meletakkan CD yang tadi ia pegang, "—tapi berusaha semampunya juga bentuk tanggung jawab sebagai pekerja professional, kan?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Ia menyimpulkan alasan yang sangat tepat.

"Biar aku yang menemui pelanggan, Inoue-san hanya perlu hubungi percetakan lagi!" tambah Ulquiorra-san yang membuatku semakin terpana akan perkataannya.

Saat itu—tumbuh perasaan suka padanya di hatiku.

Suka. Kesadaran itu timbul begitu tiba-tiba.

"Baik!" sahutku riang tepat ketika aku melihatnya keluar dari kantor sambil memakai jasnya.

Mungkin saja pandanganku pada Ulquiorra-san pada hari-hari selanjutnya menjadi lebih baik. Karena sekarang aku menyadari perasaan sukaku padanya.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Note: **Ulquiorra/Orihime, y'know. Teehee. Mungkin ada di antara kalian yang pernah mengalami rasa suka tiba-tiba?

_Feedback?_


	2. Scene 2 : Courage

**Disclaimer : **Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
**Note : **Alternate Universe.

* * *

14 Februari adalah Hari Valentine.

Sejak dulu—aku selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa bisa ada Hari Valentine. Kenapa di Hari Valentine orang menjadi berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Apakah ada keajaiban pada Hari Valentine?

Seperti diriku ini. Aku adalah seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali mengalami perasaan suka sejauh ini. Tadi pagi aku mengirimkan pesan melalui ponsel padanya. Isi pesan tersebut bahwa aku memintanya untuk datang ke toko dekat stasiun di Hari Valentine ini.

Tapi aku jadi takut—apakah ia benar-benar akan datang?

* * *

**You're My Endless Love  
_— _**_Scene 2: Courage._**_ —_  
**_plot by:_ kuroliv; march 2010.

* * *

"Haaah~" gumamku sambil menyentuh etalase sebuah toko. Di sinilah aku memintanya untuk datang. Pemuda yang pertama kali aku kagumi—Hisagi Shuuhei.

Sebenarnya aku pun tidak peduli jika ia tidak datang. Karena aku merasa ia tidak ada perasaan sama sekali terhadapku. Aku hanyalah teman satu bimbingan belajar dengannya.

Tapi aku masih ingat alasanku suka padanya.

**.**

**~(Flashback)~**

Saat itu sehari setelah hari hujan. Aku menginjak genangan air yang membumbung di jalan beraspal. Tiba-tiba aku terpeleset dan terjatuh sehingga rambut hitamku dan sweaterku basah terkena genangan air.

"Aah! Sweaterku!" pekikku seraya mengibaskan kedua tanganku agar tidak terlalu basah. Derap langkah seseorang mendekatiku—tapi aku tidak tahu ia akan berbuat apa padaku karena suara langkah tersebut berasal dari belakangku.

Aku merasa sedang diangkat oleh seseorang. "KYAA~!" teriakku.

Aku kemudian berdiri, sambil menatap seorang pemuda yang tadi mengangkatku dari genangan air itu. Ia pemuda yang sering kulihat di tempat bimbingan belajar. Namanya Hisagi.

Hisagi pun melepas jaket yang ia kenakan, kemudian memakaikan jaket tersebut padaku.

"Agar kau tidak kedinginan."

**~(End of Flashback)~**

**.**

Sejak saat itu—ia mengajakku pergi menonton film di bioskop beberapa kali. Ia juga sering meneleponku. Mungkin keberaniannya itulah yang membuatku luluh padanya.

Hari ini Hari Valentine. Hari dimana gadis menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang yang ia sukai. Aku pun sama seperti mereka—aku sudah menyiapkan sweater buatanku sendiri dan cokelat untuknya.

Tapi aku resah.

Rasanya aku akan ditolak olehnya.

Ia pemuda yang rajin belajar. Ya, aku mengakui bahwa aku juga sering belajar bersama olehnya. Namun aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya hari ini.

Tapi kalau tidak ada Hari Valentine—mungkin aku takkan terpikir untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Entah siapa yang menetapkannya, tapi hari ini adalah hari istimewa. Aku jadi mempunyai keberanian seperti Hisagi untuk mengungkapkan perasaan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari etalase toko dan menatap lurus pintu keluar dari stasiun. Pemuda itu datang.

Kini ia berada di hadapanku. Segera saja aku mengulurkan kotak yang dari tadi aku pegang.

"Daisuki, Hisagi-san."

Ia terdiam. Mungkin terkejut dengan kata-kata yang baru saja aku layangkan padanya.

"Err—aku pasti menyusahkanmu dengan hal ini. Tapi aku suka padamu."

Hisagi masih menampilkan wajah terkejutnya. Ia memperhatikanku, kemudian senyum terulas di balik wajahnya itu.

"Arigatou, Nanao-san," sahut Hisagi seraya menerima kotak yang kuulurkan padanya. Kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambutku setelah menerima kotak tersebut.

"Be-benarkah?" ujarku tidak yakin padanya.

"Benarkah apanya?" tanya Hisagi yang membalikkan pertanyaan padaku.

Aku terdiam. Kemudian menghela nafas seraya berkata, "Benarkah jika aku tidak menyusahkan Hisagi-san? Benarkah aku tidak mengganggu Hisagi-san?"

Ia juga terdiam sejenak. Mungkin berpikir lebih jauh. Jujur, aku lebih takut jika aku menyusahkannya daripada ia menolakku. Sejurus kemudian, ia menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku melangkah.

"Kalau Nanao-san menyusahkanku, aku tidak akan memenuhi ajakan Nanao-san di Hari Valentine ini," sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Karena hari ini adalah hari istimewa, aku bisa memberanikan diriku untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Valentine itu—hari istimewa untuk keberanian semacam ini ya?

"Aah—begitukah?"

Ternyata Hari Valentine sehebat ini.

Hari saat anak perempuan memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan. Dan hari saat anak laki-laki memiliki keberanian untuk menjawab pernyataan itu.

Ternyata ada juga hari istimewa ya?

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Note : **Hisagi/Nanao. Mungkin ada di antara kalian yang berani mengungkapkan perasaan?

_Feedback?_


	3. Scene 3 : Cute

**Disclaimer : **Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
**Note : **Alternate Universe.

* * *

Aku menyadari, bahwa aku adalah seorang gadis yang dingin dan terkesan tidak ramah. Karena aku tidak pernah berbicara panjang lebar dengan orang lain. Terlebih berbicara masalah pribadi—sebisa mungkin aku akan menghindarinya.

Aku juga tidak menyukai kata lucu. Kata-kata yang abstrak, dan tidak bisa kupahami. Mungkin karena aku adalah gadis yang tidak peduli pada orang lain.

Jika ada seseorang yang menyapaku dengan sebutan bahwa aku lucu, aku akan menatap sebal padanya.

Lucu. Kata-kata yang sangat kuhindari.

* * *

**You're My Endless Love  
_— _**_Scene 3: Cute._**_ —_  
**_plot by:_ kuroliv; march 2010.

* * *

Saat ini aku sedang berada di bangku taman bersama kekasihku—Ishida Uryuu. Dulu aku tidak pernah memandangnya, bahkan aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Tapi dengan gencar, ia selalu mendekatiku dan akhirnya aku mempunyai perasaan suka padanya.

Hari itu musim gugur sedang berada pada puncaknya. Daun-daun yang gugur memenuhi tanah cokelat di taman dan angin berhembus lebih kencang.

"Aku selalu menghindari kata-kata lucu," sahutku suatu ketika. Ia terperanjat, kemudian memandangku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ishida.

"Entahlah—aku tidak bisa mengerti kata-kata itu—selalu saja membuatku sebal," jawabku sambil menyentuh kedua pipiku.

Ishida kemudian berdiri. Meminum isi yang terdapat di kaleng minuman, kemudian membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Kata lucu sangat abstrak," sahutku beberapa detik kemudian.

Kami pun beranjak dari bangku taman tersebut—pergi ke tempat lain.

"Masa' sih?" tanya Ishida heran.

"Contohnya, burung itu lucu, bunga itu lucu, tutup lubang itu lucu," sahutku sambil menunjuk semua benda yang kusebutkan tadi.

"Memangnya tutup lubang bisa dibilang lucu?" jawab Ishida sambil sesekali terkikik karena pernyataanku.

Aku tersenyum secara paksa—karena aku mengakui bahwa kata-kataku aneh. Yah, mana mungkin sebuah tutup lubang bisa dibilang lucu?

"Tergantung cara pandang orang—" sahutku menimpali pertanyaan Ishida. "—aku lebih suka menganggap tutup lubang itu tegar."

"Ha? Nemu Kurotsuchi, kau aneh sekali."

"Biar saja—karena walau diinjak-injak, tutup lubang itu tidak pernah mengeluh."

Ishida tampak kebingungan. Entahlah—apa karena pernyataanku yang terlalu tinggi ya? Kami berhenti sebentar untuk memandang sebatang pohon dengan daun-daun yang berguguran. Ia juga memberikan syal rajutan yang dipakainya padaku.

Saat ia melakukan hal itu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada daun-daun layu yang sudah berada di aspal. Ia sangat memikirkan kesehatanku ya?

"Jadi selama ini aku tidak pernah menganggap kata-kata lucu itu," sahutku lirih tepat ketika Ishida melepaskan tangannya dari syal yang dipakaikannya padaku.

"Makanya—aku selalu saja merasa sebal ketika orang lain mengatakan bahwa aku lucu," tambahku saat kami mulai berjalan lagi.

Deru angin kencang mulai terasa saat langkah kelima. Daun-daun yang berguguran dari pohonnya juga lebih banyak.

"Tapi—akhir-akhir ini aku agak mengoreksi pemikiranku," sahutku yang kemudian menghentikan langkah Ishida. Aku pun berada di hadapan Ishida sekarang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ishida heran.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang aku?"

Kupikir Ishida akan diam, lalu berpikir selama beberapa menit ke depan. Tapi tidak. Ia langsung menjawabnya, " Lucu."

Jantungku berdebar. Detakannya lebih kencang dari pada sebelumnya. 'Lucu'? Biasanya aku akan menatap orang dengan perasaan sebal ketika mengatakan hal itu. Aku menjauh dari Ishida dan menyembunyikan perubahan warna pada wajahku.

"Nemu!" teriak Ishida seraya berlari mendekatiku. Ia memutar tubuhku dan menatap raut wajahku.

"Payah! Padahal kalau orang lain yang bilang, tidak seperti ini!" teriakku seraya meninggalkan ekspresi wajahku yang sebelumnya datar. Pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini—merasa bahwa ekspresiku mampu diubah oleh Ishida sendiri.

Kami terdiam. Lama. Namun untuk mengisi kekosongan pembicaraan, aku memulainya terlebih dahulu.

"Kalau Ishida yang bilang lucu, aku jadi merasa berdebar," bisikku lirih—namun sepertinya Ishida tidak mendengar bisikanku.

"Nemu, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Mukamu merah."

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja, tapi aku ingin berdebar lebih lama. Aneh ya?"

Kini aku memandang Ishida. Menatap setiap pandangan bola mata hitam itu. Ishida—aku begitu berdebar kalau kau yang bilang bahwa aku lucu.

"Hei, hari ini lucu ya!" goda beberapa orang ketika melihatku bersama Ishida. Aku menoleh, melihat beberapa orang itu dengan pandangan mengerikan. Tanpa diperintah, mereka pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tuh kan, aku merasa sebal bila orang lain yang mengatakan bahwa aku lucu," bisikku pada Ishida.

Ia tersenyum aneh sambil berkata, " Santai saja. Karena mulai sekarang, setiap hari aku akan bilang bahwa Nemu itu lucu."

Lagi-lagi begini. Aku merasa sangat senang dan berdebar. Apakah sebenarnya kata-kata lucu itu hanya bisa dilontarkan oleh Ishida untukku?

"Baiklah—aku akan berhati-hati agar jantungku tidak meledak," sahutku sambil mempertahankan warna merah pada wajahku.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Note : **Ishida/Nemu. Apakah kalian pernah dibilang lucu atau kata-kata manis lain oleh orang yang kalian sukai?

_Feedback?_


	4. Scene 4 : Together

**Disclaimer : **Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
**Note : **Alternate Universe.

* * *

Ingin melakukan sesuatu demi orang yang disukai. Itu adalah keinginan setiap gadis. Kurasa banyak gadis yang ingin mempunyai suatu kesamaan dengan orang yang disukainya.

Dan aku menemukan cinta pertamaku ketika taman kanak-kanak, karena sebuah harmonika.

* * *

**You're My Endless Love  
_— _**_Scene 4: Together._**_ —_  
**_plot by:_ kuroliv; march 2010.

* * *

Aku sedang menatap anak-anak yang bermain musik dengan riangnya. Mereka memainkan harmonika, recorder, bahkan pianika. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri di sudut ruangan sambil terus memperhatikan mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara. Aku menolehkan kepalaku—kemudian menemukan seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut putih sedang berjalan ke arahku. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Alat musiknya—tidak ada," sahutku sambil berpangku tangan.

"Eh? Bukankah tadi Ochi-sensei sudah membagikan semuanya?" pekiknya khawatir. Anak laki-laki itu mengenggam harmonika dalam telapak tangannya.

"Tapi tidak ada," sahutku lagi.

Ia mengajakku untuk melihat kotak musik sekali lagi, kalau-kalau masih ada alat musik yang tertinggal di sana. Anak itu—yang kuketahui bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro—menilik kotak musik kemudian memandangku dengan raut kecewa.

"Eh iya, tidak ada."

Aku hanya mengangguk membenarkan pernyataannya. Ia kemudian berpikir, seraya melihat langit-langit ruangan ini. Beberapa detik kemudian ia berkata, " Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ia berlari menuju lokernya. Membuka kotak yang terkunci itu dengan mata kunci miliknya, kemudian dengan sigap berlari ke arahku lagi.

"Ini punyaku, kalau mau pakai saja," sahutnya sambil memberikan harmonika yang baru saja diambilnya. Aku masih tidak mengerti—lebih tepatnya terkejut dengan sikapnya.

"Anak-anak, ayo kita mulai latihan ensembel nya!" Ochi-sensei sudah memerintahkan kata-kata itu, dan beberapa anak-anak tampak berlarian mengerumuni beliau.

"Ayo! Ochi-sensei sudah memanggil!" Aku masih saja terpana akan sikap baik Toushiro. Ia pun menggandengku dan kami bersama-sama menuju lingkaran yang dibentuk Ochi-sensei.

"Aku juga memainkan harmonika, ayo berlatih bersama!" sahut Toushiro.

Sepertinya ia membuatku kagum dengan sikapnya. Sikap baiknya, tutur kata lembutnya, ajakannya. Semuanya begitu manis saat pertama kali ia mengajakku berbicara.

**#**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu cinta pada pandangan pertama. Saat sadar, aku sudah menyukai anak laki-laki yang pertama kali bersikap baik denganku. Dia pandai sekali bermain harmonika. Saat pentas ensembel pun ia diperbolehkan bermain solo.

Entah kenapa—aku jadi ingin pandai bermain harmonika juga. Aku pun berlatih keras, padahal sebelumnya aku tidak suka harmonika. Tapi sejak saat itu, harmonika menjadi salah satu alat musik yang paling aku sukai.

Kalau dipikir sekarang—saat itu aku ingin mempunyai suatu kesamaan dengannya. Aku ingin mempunyai hal yang bisa membuatku bergembira dan bersenang-senang bersama anak laki-laki itu. Bahkan aku menyukai harmonika sejak benar-benar menyukainya.

Ada yang bilang, gadis yang mengubah kesukaan atau hobinya agar cocok dengan laki-laki yang disukainya, berarti tidak mempunyai jati diri. Tapi kurasa tidak. anak perempuan tidak memaksakan diri. Menyukai hal yang disukai orang yang kita suka itu sangat indah.

**#**

Malam ini aku sedang menunggu kekasihku di pusat kota. Sudah sepuluh menit aku berada di sini dan ia belum juga muncul. Tiba-tiba, aku menyadari ada sebuah benda yang mengejutkanku dari belakang.

"Waa!" teriakku tepat ketika aku melihat benda itu.

"Gomennasai, menunggu lama ya? Aku mengambil ini dulu sih," sahut pemuda yang merupakan kekasihku itu. "Ini."

Ia memberikan benda yang tadi membuatku terkejut. Ternyata sebuah boneka sonic.

"Shiro-chan, ini cuma ada di game center kan? Bukannya kamu tidak menyukai game center?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Ia tersenyum sementara.

"Tapi Momo kan menyukai boneka ini. Aku masih tidak suka game center, tapi aku jadi suka boneka ini gara-gara kamu," sahut Toushiro menimpali.

"Arigatou," bisikku lirih. Ia pun segera menggandeng tanganku kemudian kami bersama-sama berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

Usaha untuk bisa mengobrol dan bergembira bersama orang yang disukai bukan berarti memaksakan diri. Karena para pemuda juga pasti akan melakukannya untuk gadisnya.

"Hei, masih suka harmonika, Shiro-chan?" tanyaku seraya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun menatapku lembut.

"Tentu saja."

"Ah—aku juga."

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Note : **Hitsugaya/Hinamori. Apakah kalian pernah menyukai hal yang dia sukai?

_Feedback?_


	5. Scene 5 : Different

**Disclaimer : **Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
**Note : **Alternate Universe.

* * *

Hari ini aku mengenakan kimono. Mungkin agak aneh, karena hari ini bukan hari besar atau karena aku memakainya seorang diri sedangkan orang lain memakai baju harian biasa. Tapi aku susah payah mengenakannya sendirian. Karena aku ingin berbeda dari biasanya.

Aku ingin bersikap jujur, dan dengan cara seperti ini, aku yakin akan berhasil.

Sekali ini saja, aku ingin menjadi diriku yang berbeda daripada diriku yang biasanya.

* * *

**You're My Endless Love  
_— _**_Scene 5: Different._**_ —_  
**_plot by:_ kuroliv; march 2010.

* * *

Aku melangkah menuju taman dimana hari ini aku berjanjian dengannya. Pagi itu musim semi, dan bunga-bunga di taman sedang mekar dengan indahnya. Tapi suasana pagi itu tidak sama seperti suasana di dalam hatiku.

"Aku juga salah ya?" bisikku sambil mengingat hal yang terjadi antara kekasihku dan diriku.

Seminggu yang lalu, kami bertengkar. Mungkin karena hal sepele, namun di antara kami tidak ada yang mau mengucapkan sepatah kata itu. Karena sifat kami adalah sama-sama keras kepala.

"Maaf."

Padahal mudah sekali mengatakan hal itu kalau tidak di hadapannya.

Tapi kau juga salah. Andai saat itu kau tersenyum—walau sedikit saja. Aku yang keras kepala ini pasti akan luluh dan jujur pada dirimu. Aku pasti akan minta maaf saat itu juga.

Aku tidak suka bertengkar, tapi aku lebih tidak suka menahan diri. Kalau terus menahan diri, kekesalah akan menumpuk—menjadi bubuk mesiu yang akan meledak di dalam hati dan tak akan berhenti hanya dengan pertengkaran.

Kemudian—semua berakhir. Itu yang kurasakan.

Aku ingin minta maaf. Aku ingin mengatakan maaf padamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap jujur—jadi aku mengenakan kimono.

Aku bangun pagi dan repot-repot mengenakan kimono karena ingin menjadi diriku yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sejak dulu, aku merasa berbeda dari biasanya jika mengenakan kimono. Bila mengenakannya—entah kenapa—aku yang sering dimarahi Ibu karena tidak bisa tenang ini bisa merasa teduh.

Karena itu—aku merasa bisa bersikap jujur bila menjadi diriku yang berbeda kala mengenakan kimono.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau kimono ini tidak cocok denganku?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. "Kimono ini belum pernah kupakai, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah kimono ini cocok denganku atau tidak!"

Aku mulai berbicara sendiri. Memang benar sih, kimono ini baru saja kubeli karena ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku juga bisa berbeda dari biasanya. Kimono ini berwarna merah dengan aksen kelinci putih di tiap sudutnya. Obi yang kukenakan juga berwarna kuning, aku menjadi resah kalau tidak cocok.

"Harusnya aku memakai yang biru muda tadi!" sahutku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tas pelengkap kimono. Namun tas tersebut sepertinya menyenggol seseorang, dan ia menjerit kesakitan.

"Waa, maaf!" sahutku tiba-tiba.

Pemuda yang tadi kusenggol dengan tas ini berdiam diri. Ia menatapku.

Oh, ternyata dia, kekasihku Gin Ichimaru. Namun ia juga berbeda—kemeja putih berbalut jas cokelat yang dipakainya itu sangat menentramkan hatiku.

"Kok berpakaian begitu, Gin?" tanyaku penasaran. "Biasanya kan hanya memakai jeans."

Ia terdiam. Sejenak aku melihatnya tersenyum dengan seringainya seperti biasa, kemudian menyisir rambut putihnya dengan jari jemarinya. Oh, aku tahu. Ia berpakaian seperti itu agar berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasa.

"Ah, begitu ya—" sahutku pelan. "—kau juga ingin menjadi dirimu yang berbeda?"

Kami berdua sama-sama menyunggingkan seulas senyum di raut wajah kami. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha untuk memperlihatkan keseriusannya untuk berbeda.

"Hontou ni gomennasai."

Ah—kami mengatakan hal itu bersamaan. Kenapa tidak kemarin saja kami mengatakan hal ini ya? Uh, terima kasih karena telah menjadi berbeda hari ini. Perbedaan yang aku dan kamu tunjukkan menambah kedekatan kami.

"Mau kuajak ke suatu tempat, Rangiku?" tanya Gin sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Tentu."

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Note : **Gin/Rangiku.

_Feedback?_


	6. Scene 6 : Simple

**Disclaimer : **Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
**Note : **Alternate Universe.

* * *

Pernikahan itu sulit. Bagaimana pasangan suami isteri di dunia bisa melompat dari jenjang pacaran ke pernikahan? Peristiwa apa yang mereka lalui hingga mencapai keputusan untuk menikah?

Terkadang aku sangat memikirkan hal itu. Terkadang saat memikirkan hal itu, aku terus menerus merasa sesak—tanpa aku menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi padaku.

Karena—aku dilamar olehnya saat hari ulangtahunku.

* * *

**You're My Endless Love  
_— _**_Scene 6: Simple._**_ —_  
**_plot by:_ kuroliv; march 2010.

* * *

Aku sedang memotong asparagus ketika kudengar bunyi menjerit dari panci di kompor. Namun aku tidak segera mematikan api kompor—karena aku masih bimbang dengan lamaran kekasihku itu. Memikirkannya seperti memikirkan hal penting dan tidak mempedulikan hal yang lain.

Panci itu benar-benar menjerit sekarang. Bunyinya memekakkan telinga sampai-sampai aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku yang terkejut langsung saja mematikan api kompor dan menghela nafas cepat-cepat.

"Uuuh! Kalau sudah serius mikir jadi lupa semua deh, kebiasaan yang buruk!" sahutku sambil mengaduk kuah kare yang sedang kupanaskan. "Untung saja selamat."

Hari ini—sudah keberapa kalinya aku memasak untuknya.

Kami pertama kali bertemu saat acara Hanami di kantor. Mungkin karena di kantor kami berbeda divisi, kami tidak pernah bertemu. Dan saat Hanami itulah kami saling bertegur sapa untuk pertama kalinya.

Bunga sakura yang indah menjadi ajang untuk memandangnya bersama-sama. Ia duduk di depanku saat itu, dan tersipu malu dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang menjuntai indah. Baru setelah itu kudengar, dia begitu menyukai Hanami. Kesan pertamaku—dia aneh.

Keluargaku memiliki restoran. Mungkin itu sebabnya sejak kecil aku sangat suka memasak. Karena itulah—aku membawa bekal saat Hanami dan kuberikan pada teman-teman sekantorku.

Ia juga mendapatkan bekal yang kubawa itu, kemudian berkata padaku, "Kamu benar-benar pandai memasak ya, Kuchiki."

Aku terpana padanya saat pandangan pertama itu. Ia sangat berbeda. Tidak seperti pemuda-pemuda lain yang pernah kutemui. Kami pun mulai menjalin hubungan, dan kini kami sudah dua tahun bersama. Saat ulang tahunku beberapa hari yang lalu, ia melamarku. Tapi—aku belum menjawabnya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab. Karena hubungan kami dimulai dari hal yang begitu sederhana. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa melompat ke tahap menikah—dari tahap pacaran.

KRIING!

Aku menghentikan semua pekerjaanku, kemudian menuju pintu depan apartemenku.

"Chotto matte!" ujarku seraya melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat ke pintu, dan membukanya.

Terlihat olehku seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala yang berada di depan pintu apartemen. Ia memakai kemeja putih berbalut jas hitam yang kontras dengan rambutnya. Sekarang dia sudah sangat berbeda dengan dia yang dulu—rambut merahnya tidak lagi panjang. Ia memangkas rambut panjang tersebut demi aku.

"Baunya harum!" sahutnya pertama kali ketika masuk ke apartemenku.

"Menu hari ini kare!" ujarku seraya menggantungkan jas hitamnya. Ia kemudian kuperintah untuk segera duduk di meja makan—menatap berbagai jenis makanan siap santap yang telah kusiapkan.

Dia sangat baik. Aku sangat suka padanya.

Tapi aku tidak tahu. Apakah aku ingin menikah dengannya.

"Tambah lagi!" sahutnya untuk kedua kali. Aku senang jika dia menyukai masakan buatanku.

"Selera makanmu bagus sekali ya!" sahutku seraya mengambilkan salad dan kare yang ia minta. "Kalau Renji menyantapnya selahap itu, aku ingin terus memasak untukmu."

Aku terdiam setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Mungkin berdiri terpaku selama beberapa menit.

"Kenapa? Apa kamu kurang sehat, Rukia?" tanya Renji sambil berdiri dan menepuk pundakku.

Sederhana. Kami mengawali hubungan kami dengan sederhana, dan melewati hubungan kami dengan sederhana pula. Ah—setelah menikah pun kami pasti akan mengalaminya dengan sederhana juga.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Keputusan menikah tidak perlu didasarkan pada sesuatu yang spektakuler. Aku pun meletakkan mangkuk dan piring di meja makan, kemudian beranjak memeluknya.

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu, itu saja cukup, ya."

Aku ingin terus memasak untuknya. Kalau kita bisa menjaga perasaan sederhana itu, kita pasti bisa menjadi pasangan suami isteri yang baik, ya.

Tanpa mengingatkan Renji tentang lamarannya beberapa hari yang lalu, aku kemudian berkata, "Ayo kita menikah."

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**Note : **Renji/Rukia. Apakah kalian sudah menikah? Saya belum menikah, tapi mendambakannya seperti seorang gadis yang sudah cukup umur. (memang sampai kapan cukup umurnya?) #PLAK Pernikahan itu istimewa. Namun, walau kisah ini mengisi kesadaran saya, sepertinya masih lama bagi saya untuk mengalami pernikahan yang sebenarnya itu.

_Feedback?_


End file.
